Stronger Than Ever
by baseballfan44
Summary: When a life-changing event happens to Becky, only Jesse can help her get through, and it makes their love stronger than ever. Please R&R. No flames, I tend to take them personally. COMPLETE W CHAPTER 10!
1. How It All Began

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

**Chapter One: The Beginning of it All**

**Danny's POV**

Today was not a very good day for Becky and I, but especially Becky. We were coming home from work, (we are on a TV show Wake Up San Francisco) and I noticed we were almost out of gas.

"Becky, we're almost out of gas. Do you want anything while we're at the gas station?"

"Well, I'm kind of thirsty, so I'll just get some water," she said.

"Okay, you get that while I fill up the car."

We got to the gas station just as we were one mile until empty. (that was close) Becky went inside, and so did I, when I was done so I could pay for the gasoline. The line to the register was pretty long. Becky and I were somwhere in the middle of the line, when all of a sudden, this man that had this black leather jacket came in.

"All right," he said, holding up a gun. "Everyone, give me your money, or someone here will get hurt."

We all scrambled (including the cashier, of course) to get every penny we had, and we gave it to this man.

"Okay. This is good." Then the cashier pushed the secret alarm, and the man with the gun knew it. He pointed the gun at me. On reflex, my hands went up in the air.

"Please, don't shoot me!" I wailed. But the minute I said that, I wished I hadn't. He took his gun, pointed it at Becky, and before I knew it, he had fired. The bullet went right through the water bottle Becky was going to pay for, and hit her right through her stomach, and she landed right in a puddle of water. And, the worst part is, she was three months pregnant at the time.

A/N: Sorry, it was kind of short, but I'll have longer chapters later on.


	2. It Seemed to Take Forever

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

**Chapter Two: It Seemed To Take Forever**

**Danny's POV**

The ambulance ride was all a blur to me. I can hardly remember it, though I can definately remember the rest. I was really shoken up, I think. I don't really know. All I know is, it seemed to take forever.

When I got there, a nurse asked me if I wanted to call Becky's husband and let him know what happened, or if they should. I said I would, even though I didn't want to. But Jesse would probably rather hear it from me than some strange nurse-lady. So, I dialed our familiar number of 555-2424, and my 11-year-old daughter Michelle answered. "Michelle? This is Daddy. Could you put your Uncle Jesse on the phone?"

"Sure. Is something wrong, Dad?"

"Just put Jesse on the phone, please, honey."

"Okay."

It seemed to take forever for Jesse to get to the phone.

**Jesse's POV**

"Yes, Danny? Is something wrong? Michelle says you sounded like something was wrong."

"Jesse, I'm not going to ramble, I'm not going to start talking and talking about things that really have nothing to do with the situation. No. No beating around the bush, I'm just going to get straight to it.

"Danny. Stop rambling." Sometimes Danny's rambles can really get on my nerves.

"Okay. So, Becky and I were just getting gas because we were running low, and we went inside, and a man came in and he shot Becky. I don't know if she's okay or not yet-"

"Whoa, wait a second, back up. My dear sweet innocent Rebecca got shot? Is she okay? What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" Michelle was with me in the room, and her eyes bugged out when she heard me say Becky got shot.

"I don't know, Jesse."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there."

"Get everyone and bring them down."

We hung up, and I filled Michelle in. She basically had the same reaction as me. "Oh my god," she said, "But just so you know, D.J.'s out with Steve."

"Have Joey find her. I want to get there NOW!"

"Okay"

From then on until we got to the hospital seemed to take forever. Michelle told Joey, I rounded up Nicky and Alex, Joey went to find D.J., and after what seemed like an eternity, we finally got there. Then we sat there for a very long time just waiting, waiting in silence. Finally, the doctor came out.

"Which one of you three gentlemen (she was reffering to Danny, me, and Joey) is Rebecca's husband Jesse?" she asked.

"I am."

"Okay, Jesse. I am pleased to inform you that both wife and baby are doing great."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Rebecca is in surgery and will beout in about an hour. Then you can go see her by yourself, andthen you can take the family in one at a time."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

I had never been more relieved.

"She was hit in a spot in the chest where there are no organs to be damaged, and it missed the baby.She was very lucky."

I didn't doubt that.

"Daddy, who hurt Mommy?" asked my six-year-old son, Nicky.

"I don't know, son. But if I did, I'd want to hurt him very bad for what he did to the love of my life."

Yeah. The love of my life. I don't think my love for her had ever been stronger than it has been since that day.

"This is all my fault," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Then Danny told me this horrible story about how the guy was going to shoot him, but when he protested he shot Becky. I was about to console him when Stephanie did so first.

"Dad," she said, "there was really nothing you could do. You couldn't control what that guy did. It was his fault, not yours. He was the one who robbed the convenience store," she said.

I could not agree more with what she had said. But the rest of the hour seemed to take forever.

A/N: I hope you like it!


	3. Who Is He?

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

**Chapter Three: Who Is He?**

**Jesse's POV**

Danny still didn't believe it wasn't his fault when the doctor came out and told me I could see Becky. I didn't care though, because I got to see my poor, precious, sweet Becky. I also asked him how he dealt with the wait of knowing exactly how his wife was the day my dear sister Pam had died. But that was before the doctor came and told us how Becky was.

When I got into her room, I cringed at what I saw. Becky was laying unconcious, her face pale, with an oxygen thingy (I never knew what those were called) under her nose, and she was hooked up to other scary-looking machines. Just when I thought she wasn't going to wake up while I was in there, I heard a weak, pain-stricken voice call my name. I turned around and sure enough, Becky was staring up at me.

"Oh, sweetheart, I was so sure I'd lost you," I said.

"It's okay, I'm here now. But I don't know what happened," said Becky. She sounded so weak, I just wanted to pour energy right into her.

"Becky, sweetheart, you were involved in a shooting. Actually, you're the shooted."

"Oh. Did they get the guy who did it?" she asked.

"No. He got awaywhile you were being loaded into the ambulance," I said. Becky sighed.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked.

"The baby is fine, lucky for us."

"When am I getting outta here?"

"In about two weeks."

"Oh."

We were silent for awhile, and then I said:

"Do you want to see everyone else?"

"Okay," is all I got for a reply.

* * *

It took awhile for everyone to see Becky. I took them in from youngest to oldest. But I took Nicky and Alex in at the same time. The doctor told me that Becky needed to rest and that I should go home with the rest of the family. 

We got home, ate dinner, we watched a little TV, but we turned it off after awhile because the channel was ona movie where everyone shoots at each other, and no one wanted to just change the channel. So we turned the TV off.

After a couple of hours, the phone rang. I'm pretty sure Stephanie answered, because it was her who yelled, "DAD! PHONE!" up the stairs. I just sat there on my perch on the couch in the living room reading an Elvis merchandise magazine for a few minutes until Danny came downstairs.

"They want me to go look at a police line-up tomorrow morning. The police think they could have possibly caught the guy," he said.

"I'm going with you, and then I'm going to see Becky," I responded.

"Okay. I understand you probably would just like to know who did this to Becky," he said.

"Something like that." I actually wanted to know who he was just so if I ever saw him on the streets if and when he got out of jail, I could beat the hell out of him. I hate him. I don't even know who he is, but I hate him.

* * *

The next morning, Danny and I went to the police station. It was Saturday, and Michelle and Stephanie volunteered to watch Nicky and Alex, because Joey wanted to go ice-skating with Danny's sister, Wendy. They're dating.We got there at about 9 in the morning. 

"Okay, Danny, just relax and think real hard about what this guy looked like," said a man who introduced himself as Detective Tyler.

Here comes another ramble, I thought. Turns out I was right. "Well, okay, I'll try. But it could be kind of hard because he was wearing a black ski mask that was really dirty, andyou couldn't get that out yourself. No, you'd have to take it to a dry cleaners. Twice even," said Danny, "and even then you'd still have to throw it in with one of your own loads, with a lot of fabric softener-"

"Danny!" I interrupted. "Just identify the guy, huh?" I wasn't even surprised his ramble was about cleaning. There is no better way to put it then by saying that Danny is a neat-freak.

"Well, Danny, do you remember anything else about him? It doesn't just have to be his face," said Detective Tyler.

"Well, I think he had a tatoo on his arm," said Danny. "I saw it when he reached out to take my money."

"Good, Danny. Good," said Detective Tyler.

So then Detective Tyler asked for the lineup to hold out their arms. They did, and Danny and I scanned their arms. "Danny," I said. "Number four has a tatoo on his arm."

"He does. And I remember those eyes now. They were totally black. You can't even tell the colored part from the pupils," he said. "That's him. Number for is the guy."

"Good," said Detective Tyler. "That will be all. You can leave now if you'd like. But eventually, this case will have to go to court. I'll call you with further details."

"Thank you," I said. I trusted him. He was a nice guy, after all.

After we left, we went to go tell Becky the news.

* * *

"So you mean they caught the guy, and Danny identified him?" asked Becky. She looked so much better, and I felt better, and I'm guesseing she felt better too. 

"Yep," I said. "But we will have to go to court."

"Do we have to?" asked Becky, in a whining voice that made her sound like she was a little kid.

"Yes," I said, with a chuckle, "we have to."

"Darn it," she said, folding her arms, and pouting like a little kid.

Danny and I laughed, and I lightly hugged her, so I wouldn't mess any of those wires up. They were scary-looking things, and last night Nicky and Alex didn't think it was even her.I had to explain that those machines were keeping Mommy alive.

"Well," said Becky, "at least that guy is locked up."

"Yeah," I said. "Now, we just have to focus on your recovery."

Just then the nurse came in pushing a cart full of teddy bears and cards that say "get well" on them and chocolates and all sorts of things. "Looks like you've got quite a fan club, Rebecca," she said.

"Whoa," I said, "do you have like 70 million other boyfriends and husbands and fiances that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Well look, this one's from Mr. Strowbridge at the station," said Danny, " and this oneis fromLouise, our camera-woman. This teddy bear comes eqipped with chocolate from Kimmy Gibbler.We should just throw that one out and say you ate it first, and pretendyou lost the teddy bear."

Kimmy Gibbler is our next-door-neighbor, and Danny's daughter D.J.'s best friend. She is loud and annoying. There's not much more tosay about her.D.J. is the only one who can tolerate her.

Eventually,Danny and I went home to find that Joey had fallenon the ice and got cuts all over his face, and he had sprained his ankle. It was actually kind of funny, watching himgo from the living room to the kitchen clinging to Wendy's shoulder, limping all the way. You could tell he needed ice, bad.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Hope you like it!


	4. I Never Knew

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Full House. Any unfamiliar characters belong to me.

A/N: Sorry it took me longer than normal to update. My computer keeps being shitty, and I have also had a lot of homework lately.

**Chapter Four: I Never Knew**

**Jesse's POV**

Two weeks had passed since Danny had identified that thug. Becky was home, but she was taking it easy, because she was still pretty weak. Everything was almost normal. Then, that Friday night, it all changed again.

It started out all right, just the usual, Joey, whose ankle was better but still just a little sore, went out with Wendy, and D.J. went out with her boyfriend, Steve. Michelle was spending the night at her friend Denise's house. Stephanie went to a movie with her friend, Gia. Danny volunteered to take Nicky and Alex out for ice cream so I could have a little time at home with Becky, just the two of us.

We were snuggled up on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. "I'll mute the TV," said Becky, as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jesse, this is Detective Tyler. It is to my displeasure to inform you that the culprit has escaped from jail," said Detective Tyler.

"How?" I asked in unison.

"I'm guessing one of his buddies came in, since we found all of our prison guards knocked out," he said.

"How?" I repeated.

"All of them took a blow to the head."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say next. Finally something came out.

"So, now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have patrol cars out looking for him day and night. We'll let you know if anything happens, and if you find out anything, you call right away. Good night."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and saw Becky staring at me with worry. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Your shooter escaped," I said, voice filled with worry. I felt Becky's body tighten up next to me. "They're out there right now searching for him. There's nothing we can do now but just try to relax, and watch a little TV."

* * *

We had watched a scary movie, but after it was over, I had regretted it. Becky was asleep, but I couldn't sleep at all. In fact, she fell asleep before anything scary happened. All of a sudden I heard the doorknob shifting. I sat up on the couch, and stared at the front door. Becky was using my chest as a pillow, and I carefully eased her off and crept to the front door. Then there was more shifting. 

_It's the shooter!_ I thought. _He knows where his victim is! He's come for more! _I grabbed an umbrella that was sitting by the landing. I was ready when he came in. Finally, the door opened, and in the dark I saw three shadowy figures. One tall one, and two really short ones. _Probably his munchkin sidekicks, _I thought. The tall one turned on the light, and out of reflex I swung the umbrella at his head. When he turned on the light, I saw it was only Danny, Nicky, and Alex. Luckily for him, Danny saw the umbrella and ducked as I swung.

"Jess," he said, "what's with playing baseball with my head?"

"Sorry, Danny. I'm just a little worried about something else right now. Boys, why don't you go into the kitchen?" The boys obeyed and left for the kitchen. "So, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you know that the shooter escaped," he said. He opened his mouth to say more, but I cut him off.

"Yes, and how did you know about that?" I asked him.

"Well, we were driving right by the police station," he said, "and they had the roads blocked, and there was a huge traffic jam, and we turned on the radio to see what was going on and that's what they said." He sounded pretty worried, just like I felt.We were silent for a moment, and then Danny said something again.

"So that was the other thing you were worried about?"

"Yeah," I said. Just then Becky was stirring in her sleep, and then she woke up.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Any news about the shooter yet?"

"Nope," said Danny. "Let me help you guys out by putting Nicky and Alex to bed for you."

"Thanks, Danny," said Becky.

* * *

Danny had put the boys to bed, and we all talked in the living room. We talked for awhile, but then we fell silent. 

"Danny," Becky suddenly asked, "what did the shooter look like?"

"Well, he was probably about Joey's height, and he was Hispanic, and his eyes were piercingly black, and he had a tatoo of a snake on his left arm," Danny answered.

Becky let out a small shriek.

"What is it, honey?" I asked.

"I think I know him!" she said with a worried face.

A/N: I hope you like it! Please, please, please, please review!


	5. Part of Her Past

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer- It would be nice if I owned Full House and it's characters, but unfortunatly, I don't. But I do own Detective Tyler and Tom Kent (you'll find out who he is during this chapter).

**Chapter 5: Part of Her Past**

A/N: Just so you know, the rest of this story will be in Jesse's point of view unless otherwise posted. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"You think you know him?" I asked Becky, totally shocked. 

"Yeah. He was my fiancee for about two days. His name was Tom Kent. He was a big jerk, who was obsessed with Superman, but only because his last name was the same as his. Kent," she said, "We broke up because he got mad at me and accused me of thinking he was crazy for being obsessed with Superman. I don't deny it. I swear, he thought he was Superman."

"Yeah, all he needed to do is change his first name to Clark, and change your name to Lois Lane," Danny joked. I didn't want to laugh. I wasn't in a laughing mood. Becky didn't laugh either. I don't care. I was just scared at the possibility of having a mental ex-boyfriend of Becky's who thought he was Superman hanging out out there. Yeah, that was just what I needed.

"Should we call Detective Tyler and tell him you might possibly know the shooter?" I asked.

"Probably, yeah," said Becky. "You do it, Jess. But wait, what was the tatoo on his arm?"

"Oh my-" I started to say, but Danny interrupted me.

"It was the Superman 'S!'" said Danny.

"Oh, my god, it's him!" Becky screamed. "He got that s when we first started going our senior year. Call Detective Tyler."

I picked up the phone and dialed his cell. It rang a lot before he finally answered. "Jesse, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we think Becky know this guy. His-" Detective Tyler cut me off.

"Wait, she knows this guy? The shooter?" he asked.

"Yeah. His name is-" Once again, I got cut off by Detective Tyler.

"Tom Kent, is how he was identified," he said.

"That's the one," I said. "According to Becky, he's a complete Superman-freak."

"Yeah, I kinda got that when I saw the Superman S tatooed to his hand," Detective Tyler said with a slight chuckle. "Well, anyway, what relation did Becky have with Kent?"

"They dated," I said, with a sigh. "He dumped her because he thought she thought he was crazy for practically being in love with Superman." When I said "he dumped her," Becky gave me a weak slap on the lap and said, "I dumped _him_, thank you very much."

"Make that she dumped him," I said into the phone.

"Maybe it would be better if I talked to Becky," said Tyler.

I put my hand over the receiver. "Becky, Detective Tyler wants to talk to you."

Becky took the phone and talked for awhile. When she hung up, she explained dumping Kent.

"You see," she said, "I broke up with him because I felt like we were moving too fast, especially after he proposed. Speaking of which, I lied. We were never engaged. I dumped him when he proposed."

"Lemme guess," said Danny. "He took it the wrong way and thought it was because of that whole Superman thing and got mad at you."

"That's exactly right," said Becky. "But anyway, according to Detective Tyler, my knowing the suspect complicates the case. Of course, I don't see how Tom could have possibly known I would be at that gas station at the time he decided to rob it."

"Yeah, you're right, so what difference does it make?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Becky.

* * *

The next morning, while Michelle was still at Denise's, we were all in the kitchen, eating, except for Becky who wasstill asleep. We had stayed up really late last night, and since she was stillrecovering, it really took a lot out of her.

"Hey Jess," said Danny, "when Becky wakes up I need to talk to you guys."

"Okay," I said, not knowing what to expect.

So later, after Beckywoke up,she, Danny, and I were talking in our room.

"Jesse," he said, "do you remember whenwe were in the waiting roomwaiting to see Becky, and I saidI felt guiltyfor this whole thing because I told him to not shoot me after he was pointing the gun at me?"

"Come again?"said Becky. "He pointed the gun at you first?"

"Yep,"said Danny. "Then I told him not to shoot me, and then he pointed the gun at you, and before I could protest, he shot you. So I felt guilty about that."

"Wow," said Becky. "How come you never told me that?"

"I didn't think it was important, until last night. Then,after it sunk in that you know him, I figured, maybe it's notmy fault. He probably had his gun pointed at me, saw you, recognized you, and then shot you. Maybe he was going to shoot you even if I hadn't said anything. Maybe my timing for that line was just a coincidence. Who knows?"

"Wow, Danny," I said. "Maybe you have somethinghere."

"Well this might complicate the case,"said Becky.

Who knows,I thought. I guess this Tom Kent dude is just a part of her past that I will never understand.

A/N: I hope you like it! Please, please review!That's all I want you to do, besides read it, of course.

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	6. Watch Out For Superman!

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Full House or any of it's characters, and I never will.

**Chapter Six: Watch Out For Superman!**

A/N: This chapter will be a little on the scary side. So if you don't like scary stuff, you don't have to read this chapter. But if you do, remember to review!

* * *

A week had passed, and they had still not caught Kent. Becky and I were starting to get worried. We had filled Joey in on what was going on, but we didn't want to tell the kids because we didn't want to worry them. But after the events of the night before, when Becky and I were again by ourselves, we figured we kinda had to. 

If you can believe this, I had never learned to play checkers. So Becky, who still wasn't totally on her feet, but come on, it had only been three weeks, well, she taught me how to play. But she kicked my butt again and again, and it wasn't fun for me, until I finally won. Becky claimed she let me win, but I didn't buy it. Especially after I started to kick herbutt again and again.

"Either I'm a fast learner, or you're still 'letting me win,'" I said.

"Ha, ha," she said.

"So you admit it! You're not letting me win! I'm winnin' by myself!"

"I didn't say that, Jess," said Becky, with a big smile on her face. Just then, the power went out.

"What's with that?" I asked. "It's not storming or anything."

"Maybe someone accidently crashed into a power line or something like that," Becky responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said. "So, now what?"

"Uh," Becky said, deep in thought. "Maybe we, uh, find some candles!"

"Good idea."

We got some candles and lit them. I still had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, but that was starting to subside. Just when it was almost gone, and Becky and I had almost fallen asleep on the couch, when I heard our back door slam. I opened my eyes, but then I realized what happened last week with the door. I almost sent Danny flying into next week, so I closed my eyes again. Then someone opened the kitchen door, and I looked up into the darkness.

"Danny," I whispered, "is that you?"

No answer. I nudged Becky awake. "What's going on?" she whispered in my ear.

"I think we have a visitor, if you know what I mean," I whispered back. I stood up, leaving Becky on the couch. I eased my way over to the front door and grabbing the umbrella that I almost hit Danny with just a week before. I eased my way over to a shadowy figure standing behind our couch. I saw his arms raised above Becky's head. He started to bringwhateverwas in his hand down on her head.

He missed.

Thank god.

He could have killed her.

I took the opportunity to grab the thing. It was a baseball bat. I fumbled around in the dark, and I found a flashlight. I turned it on, and you'll never guess what I saw.

Okay, maybe you can.

A/N: Sorry it's short, and it's not as scary as it was going to be at first,but I felt like leaving a cliffhangar right there. I know, it's pretty obvious what Jesse saw, but please, review anyway.


	7. Watch Out For Superman! part two

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: (I love these) It's too bad I don't own anybody in this story, except the ones you don't really recognize. Those are mine, and you can't have them w/o permission.

**Chapter Seven: Watch Out For Superman! part two**

You guessed it, I saw the Superman S. _Oh, crap. He's here._ I turned off the flashlight. I have no idea why, either.

There was a knock on the door. I slowly backed up to go answer it, but the next thing I knew, everything had gone black.

* * *

I woke up lying on the couch. My head hurt, really bad. "Becky?" I managed to whisper. 

"Jesse!" I heard her say. _Thank God, _I thought. _She's okay. _"We were sleeping and the next thing I knew, you were lying on the floor. I don't know what happened."

"It's all coming back to me now," I said. "He was here."

"Who?" Becky asked, nervously. "Who was here?"

"Kent. He was here, I saw the S. He tried to knock you out, but he missed, and it was with a baseball bat."

"Honey," Becky said, looking scared, "are you sure it was him?"

"I'm telling you, Becky! I saw the S! I saw it!

"Calm down, I believe you. I'm just shocked that he was here."

"I think he hit me with that baseball bat."

Just then, Stephanie and her friend Gia came in.

"Uncle Jesse," said Stephanie, "what's wrong? Your head's all bruised."

"Wait, Becky," I said, ignoring Steph, "how did you know it was Kent? Danny said the tatoo was of a snake."

"That S gets mistaken for a snake a lot. The tatooer was an amateur. ( sp?) He didn't do a very good job."

"You're right. It looks like a snake, until you look at it up close."

"Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky," said Stephanie, "what are you guys talking about?"

We explained the whole situation to Steph and Gia. Stephanie was completely shocked when we were done.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Stephanie.

"So," Gia said, "uh, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm calling the police," I said. So, guess what I did next? Yeah, I called the police, and they said we should stay at home with our doors locked until further notice.

* * *

After everyone was back home that was gone, plus Wendy, we told them what happened. But hey, my eye was black, and I had other bruises. I had to tell them something, might as well be the truth. 

Later, Detective Tyler called with some good news. "We got him," he said. "Found him about a mile away from your house. We're putting him in a high security cell."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," I said. We didn't really talk much more, then we hung up.

"They got him," I announced. Believe me, the relief on Becky's face was great. But one thing still puzzled me. Who knocked on the door right before Kent knocked me out?

I'm not sure I will ever know.

A/N: I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget to review for this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short.


	8. The Trial

Stronger Than Ever

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Full House and it's characters, but sigh I don't.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I couldn't figure out what to do next, but I know now. Just so you know, as misleading as the end of this chapter may be, it is NOT the end of the story. I'll tell you my plans for future chapters at the end of this chapter, so read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and also, I don't know much about trials and court and stuff, so if I do horrible with this and it really sucks, just bare with me, and you can give me suggestions in your reviews.

**Chapter 8: The Trial**

Four months had passed, and we had to go to court. Becky had healed very well, and she was now eight months pregnant, and she should be going into labor within a few weeks. Things had seemed more cheerful, Joey and Wendy got engaged and married, and DJ and Steve had gotten engaged.

Of course, as soon as the trial seemed to be lurking just around the corner, things tensed up. Though we had gotten a really good lawyer, it still seemed scary to have to relive all those horrible memories, especially for Danny, considering the whole shooting was very blurry for Becky and she didn't remember much about it, but not so much for Danny.

And finally, they day came where we went to the courthouse, only to find Detective Tyler chatting it up with our lawyer, whose name was Michael Jones.

After what seemed like a long time, we sat down, and we rose for the judge, Judge Warson, and we sat, again. They asked if anyone knew the defendant, and I was thinking, _Becky does,_ though I knew they were talking about the jury. I looked over at Becky, and it looked as if she was thinking the same thing.

Kent's lawyer's name was Ian Morey. While Jones called Kent up to the stand, I caught a glimpse of Morey's face. He had scowl that was so twisted, you'd wonder if his face was just in a blender. He was one scary lookin' dude.

"Mr. Kent," said Jones. "Is it true, that you used to be, shall we say, _involved _with my client?"

Since this was the first time anyone had been called up for questions, Kent confusingly stared at him without saying a word,

_Oh, come on. He can't be that stupid! Hasn't he ever watched those lawyer shows? I used to all the time! _I thought, coldly.

Judge Warson said, "Um, this is the part where you're supposed to answer his question, and truthfully." (I should mention, in case you were wondering, that Judge Warson is a woman)

"In that case," said Kent, "the answer is yes, I did. But I never really thought Beck was for me." He winked at her. Disgraceful, poor Becky.

"Then why'd you-" Becky blurted out, with a cold, angry look in your eyes that I had never had the displeasure to see until now. And even now it wasn't a displeasure, because she was directing it towards Kent. I hate the guy. I don't hate many people, but he is definatly my number one most hated-by-me guy.

Before she said anymore, Judge Warson said, "Mrs. Katsopolis, Mr. Kent still has the floor here."

"Sorry," muttered Becky, clearly embarrased, but still mad.

* * *

An hour later, Morey called Becky to the stand. Becky looked at me nervously, and I nodded for her to go up. 

"Mrs. Katsopolis," Morey began. "I am curious. Why did you honestly break up with Mr. Kent?"

"Because he thought I accused him of thinking he was Superman," was Becky's reply. A small laugh ripped through the jury.

"But you-" interrupted Kent.

" Mr. Kent-" said Judge Warson, but she didn't continue.

"Glad I'm not the only one who made that mistake," said Becky, just a little too loud.

* * *

Later, court was adjourned for the day, and we went home. "See, that wasn't too bad, was it Becky?" I asked. 

"No. But today was all about my connections with him, tomorrow's going to be worse."

"Hey, don't worry Becky, there's no way he's going to get off. Jones has the security tape from that day at the gas station." I said.

"Yeah," said Becky. "That's the point. I know they're going to find him guilty, but I don't want to watch myself get shot on TV."

"Then don't look," I said.

"Jess," said Danny. "It's gonna be bad for you too. It's going to be like watching a horror movie, only the scary thing is happening to your wife, someone you love."

This is when I flipped out. "Oh, God," I said. "I never thought of that. I'm gonna have to see it too!"

"Follow your own advice, Jess," said Becky. "Don't look."

"Right."

* * *

The next day, we were back in the court room again. I was nervous about the tape. 

"Mr. Jones," said Judge Warson. "I hear you have a tape you would like to show as evidence."

"That's right, your honor," said Jones, as he walked towards the front of the room with a videotape.

* * *

(This part is the showing of the tape, only the thoughts in italics of what is going on are in Becky's point of view, and these thoughts are happening as she's watching the tape) 

_God, I was thirsty. I remember now, I felt like I was going to die of thirst._

The gunman enters the room on the tape.

_There he is. I can't look. _

The gunman collects the money.

_Why wasn't he satisfied with that?_ _That's a lot of money._

The gunman points his gun at Danny.

_I'm glad he shot me instead of Danny. Though, the baby did almost die._

The gunman shoots Becky.

_Holy moly! He got me good! Okay, I feel sick. _

The tape ends, and Becky and Jesse look at each other with looks of horror, and Danny stares at the screen, remembering sadly, wishing it was him instead of Becky.

* * *

(Back to Jesse's point of view) 

That was definatly worse than a horror movie.

I hated that. I almost passed out from the sight of my poor Becky hitting the floor, landing in blood and water.

I think Becky almost passed out too. Right then, she was holding my arm for dear life, and she was breathing heavy.

* * *

After the third day, the trial was over. The jury declared Kent guilty, and he had to serve time for 20 years. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know how long you're supposed to be in jail for shooting someone, so I made it 20 years) I didn't care, because the minute he gets out, I want to kill him. I've never wanted to kill anyone, but now, I want to kill Kent. Though it seemed like this whole thing is over. This is a happy ending. 

A/N: That was not the end, I was thinking of having a flash forward, about four years into the future, and having a situation where someone else in the Tanner family household almost gets shot, but they won't actually get shot. Becky will flip out, yada, yada, yada. Stay tuned! Please review!

In case anyone was wondering, this takes place three years after the series finale. DJ is 20, Steph is 15, almost 16, Michelle is 11, and Nicky and Alex are 6.


	9. Here We Go Again

Stronger Than Ever  
Disclaimer: I guess I'd be the luckiest person in the whole world to own Full House, but I guess that's just not in the cards for me.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to carry out my plans of going a few years into the future. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Here We Go Again**

It's been four years since that life changing event. DJ is 24, married to Steve, and they have a two-year old son named Gregory. Steph is 20, she's in college, and has a boyfriend named Ricky Stevenson. They're practically married. That part scares Danny. Michelle is 15, and she has a boyfriend named Perry Blank. Danny's reaction to that was, "Perry Blank? What kinda name is that?" I guess he's a Perry White wanna-be. But that brings back bad memories.(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Perry White was a character in Superman, and I thought Blank sort of was likeWhite) Nicky and Alex are 10, and they are loving every part of fifth grade. We have a four year old daughter named Lucy Pamela Katsopolis. She loves preschool, maybe more than Michelle or Nicky and Alex ever did. Joey and Wendy are still married, and they have a two year old son named Micheal, and he's best friends with Gregory. Wendy is pregnant with their second child, and should be going into labor anytime now.

We were all just one big happy family until one day about a couple weeks ago. Then something came back to haunt our big happy family.

Mothers' Day was coming up, so I took Nicky and Alex shopping. Joey went with us, because there was a sale on Popeye bath soap in some store in the mall. Michelle came, too. Joey got his soap, and then we all went to some jewelry store to buy something pretty for Becky.

"Hey, Jess, this is pretty," said Joey pointing to a ring.

"Joey!" I said. "That costs almost five hundred thousand dollars!"

"That's more than our house is worth!" said Michelle.

"Yeah, this is a Mother's Day present, not a gift for the Queen of England," said Nicky.

Just then, I found myself face-to-face with a gun, I'm guessing because I was holding the five hundred thousand dollar ring. It was held by a man with a black ski mask, and he had a sidekick, who also had a ski mask. Thankfully, I didn't see really dark eyes or a Superman tatooon either one of them.

**Becky's POV**

Today, Jesse and Joey took the boys and Michelle shopping. shopping. I started to get worried when it had been an hour and a half since they said they would be home, and they still weren't home.

We had dinner at six, and we were done by six-thirty, and they _still _weren't home. They said they'd be home by four. Danny and Wendy were getting a little apprehensive, too. Perry came over at five, because he was supposed to take Michelle out to dinner. At six-thirty, he was still here. He looked a little worried himself. In fact, I think we were all worried, even Lucy, whose four-year-old mind didn't understand what was going on. Same thing with two-year-old Micheal.

Lucy, Perry, Wendy and I were watching TV. Just cartoons. They interrupted with a special bulliten.

"We interrupt this program with a special bulliten," said the newscaster.

"Mommy," said Lucy. "Why isn't that man a cartoon?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," I answered.

"As we speak, five hostages are being held in a jewelery store in the Bayview Mall," said the non-cartoon newscaster.

"That's awful. I hope no one gets hurt," I said, speaking from experience.

"The hostages have been described as two men, a teenage girl, and two twin boys, about nine or ten," said the newscaster.

I gulped. I knew who the hostages were.

I think Perry and Wendy knew, too.For a second, I thought Lucy did too,but then I told myself better. She's a four-year-old.

"Hey Mommy, my brothers are twins, too! Just like the hospitals!"

"Hospitals? I didn't know those had twins," said Perry.

"I think she meant hostages," said Wendy.

"Oh."

**Jesse's POV**

Geez-Louise, this taking forever. I'm kinda scared, though I'm trying really hard not to show it to my fellow hostages. I don't think they can see through me, though.

Michelle was trying to be brave for Nicky and Alex, who didn't fully get what was going on.

Joey, the idiot of the club, well, if he hadn't made me look at that 500,000ring, we wouldn't be the hostages right now. I think it would be a nice Mother's Day present for Becky if we make it out of this alive.

Luckily, the kidnappers were incredibly stupid.

"Hey, Sammy," said one of them.

"You're not supposed to call me by my name, you nincompoop, I'm "code one," remember? You're "code two," said the one who was obviously Sammy.

"Oh, sorry Sammy- I mean, code one," said the nameless one.

"That's okay, Phil," said Sammy.

Michelle, who was listening to this too,rolled her eyes at them. Then she smiled, and I knew she had aplan.

"Hey, uh, Phil," she said. "Do you think I coulduse the restroom?"

"Sure, kid. But come right back," said Phil.

I almost laughedout loud.These twokooks were almostas dumb as Kimmy Gibbler. I wondered if they were related in any way.

**Michelle's POV**

I laughed asI left the jewlery store.Those Sammy and Phil dudes have got to be the stupidest people in the world. My plan now was to leave the mall and go get help. Not that I thought Sammy or Phil would now how to use those guns. But then again, that's a scary thought, too.

I was almost at the main entrance when my dadand my two aunts showed up. My dadsaw me right away.

"Oh, Michelle," he said, throwing his arms around me so I almost choked. "I've never been so happy tosee you in my life!"

"Dad," Isaid. "Uncle Jesse, Joey, Nicky and Alex are still in the jewlery store.We were all hostages."

"And you escaped?" asked Aunt Becky.

"The robbers aren't very smart," I said. "I asked if I could go to the bathroom, and they let me go."

"You're right, that's pretty dumb," said Aunt Wendy. "So, now what?"

This time, I had noplan.

**Jesse's POV**

"Where is that kid? It doesn't take that long to pee,"said Phil.

No one answered.

"Hey, you," said Phil, nudging my shoulder. "I'm talking to you. Are you gonna answer me?"

"Oh," I said. "I don't know where she is."

"Yes, you do," said Sammy. "You know exactly where she is."

"No, I don't," I said, with bitterness.

"All right, buster, now you've pushed me too far," he said. He glanced over at his partner-in crime. "Now what?"

"You put the gun to his head, you idiot," said Sammy. "And you make a threat, but make it scary."

Phil put the gun to my head. "If you don't tell me where that girl went to, then I'm going to shove your head in a toilet."

"No, you idiot," said Sammy. "You're gonna shoot him."

"Oh, yeah. If you don't tell me where that girl went to, then I'm going to shoot your head into that same toilet."

Sammy put his hand on his face and shook his head. This would have been very comical, except for Phil had a gun pointed at my head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! 


	10. Stronger than Ever

Stronger Than Ever  
I'd give you a disclaimer, but I think you get it by now, right?

**Chapter Ten: Stronger Than Ever**

**Jesse's POV **

Five minutes later, the police came in.

"You guys are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," they said.

"What?" said Phil. "I wasn't gonna shoot him, this is a water gun."

Sammy slapped him on the head. "You idiot, you were supposed to get a real gun."

"Sorry," said Phil.

* * *

Ten minutes after that, I was reunited with Becky. 

"Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked with definate worry in her eyes.

"It's okay, Becky," I said. "They were idiots. They weren't even using a real gun. It looked like a real gun, but it was a water gun."

Becky stared at me with a really weird look.

"A water gun?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said. "I was just as shocked as you are."

Man, they were stupid.Because just as the police were hauling them away, Sammy asked if he could get the water gun becuase he might need to use it against the bad guys in jail. Just as I was starting to think that he was the smart one.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal. I did notice something wasn't quite right with Becky, but I just couldn't lay my finger on it. I took Lucy and her friend from preschool to the park. I think the ankle-biter's name was Kristen. Anyway, while they were playing, I read book called "When Your Hair Speaks To You," which is just a pretty funny book about guys like myself who are basically obsessive-compulsive about their hair. 

Not too long after, we all went home. Becky was scrubbing the counters so hard, it looked like she was about to rub a hole through it. Of course, Danny who was sitting at the table, he didn't stop her. He thought it was great that she wanted to clean so hard. I knew something was up, though.

"Becky," I said. "What's goin' on? You're gonna rub a hole through the counter."

"What?" she said. "I can clean when and however I want."

"I know, but, is there something wrong?"

Becky shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, bitterly, still scrubbing.

"Sweetheart," I said, "are you sure?"

Becky slammed the sponge on the counter. She looked up at me with the most angry eyes I had ever seen on her. "Nothing is wrong!" she said very sternly, and then she stormed up the stairs.

"Whoa," I said, to no one in particular, because I had forgotten Danny was in the room. So it scared me when he spoke.

"What was that?"

"Danny, you scared me. I forgot you were here. I'm gonna go talk to Becky."

* * *

When I got upstairs to the attic, Becky had shut herself in the bathroom. I lightly rapped on the door. 

"Beck?" I asked. "Are you all right?"

"No," was all I got in response.

"Come out and talk to me," I said.

"No," was the response again.

Huh? Becky always talks to me. So I let her know of that. "Beck, honey, you always talk to me!"

This got Becky to open the door. She had tears in her eyes and she buried her face in my shirt.

"Oh, Jess," she said, her voice muffled by my shirt. "I feel so stupid."

"Becky," I said. "You are the smartest person I know."

She went and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Yesterday-"

I cut her off and sat down next to her. "Oh. So this is about yesterday."

Becky nodded. "I was scared I was gonna lose you the same way I almost died."

I pulled her in close to me, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Becky," I said with a laugh, "those goons couldn't kill someone if their life depended on it. Which it might have."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that when I saw it on the news. I really thought they were going to shoot you."

"I did too," I said, still sort of laughing Becky off, "when one of them put the water gun to my head."

"Jesse, I'm serious!" she yelled at me, getting off the bed. She strode back over to the bathroom.

"Oh, no you don't," I said. I ran over to her, and I picked her up. I carried her back over to the bed and set her down.

"I'm sorry honey," I said. "I was being insensitive."

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I was being stupid."

"No you weren't. I wish you would stop saying that."

I hugged her, tight.

"I was just so afraid and I hated the thought of losing you and Nicky and Alex," she said.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. It's over. I'm here now," was all I could think of to make her feel better.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I just held Becky, and the only sound was the sound of her occasional sniffle.

After a long time, I broke the silence.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah," said Becky, smiling through tears.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," said Becky.

And from then on, our love seemed to be stronger than ever.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you liked it! Now, bring on the reviews!


End file.
